Rebel without a cause
by ZombieQueen17
Summary: Response to the role reversal challenge at cellblock5, Toby's the bad boy, chris is the yuppie. WIP, ChrisToby, R&R please.


Title: Rebel without a cause  
Author: Bree  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's notes : Response to the "role reversal " challenge at cellblock5, in which Toby's the bad-boy and Chris is the buttoned-down yuppie type.Just to warn you, I don't know anything about motorcycles so this is pretty much all guess's, oh and it's a work in progress, I'm not sure when/if I'll continue it :) – Un-Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

"Oh man, I could use a drink. " Chris though, pushing up his glasses and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"It's only 9:30, I can stop in for a quick beer without Bonnie getting too upset." Chris justified, already pulling into the parking lot of a nearby bar.

"One quick beer and I'll head home, no problem" Chris stepped out of his car and approached the bar door, vaguely registering all the motorcycles in the parking lot.  
Chris was usually more of a martini lunches with the boys sort but he wasn't going to put off a much needed drink just because this wasn't his usual type of place. Chris pushed open the door, stepping into the smoke filled bar room, and glanced over the crowd. Mostly men, some playing pool, the others darts, vaguely registering the sound of laughter, the occasional argument and some random rock song coming from the juke-box. Chris settled himself at the bar, feeling only vaguely out of place and beckoned over the bartender.

"What'll you have? " Asked the bartender, glancing him over.

"Uh, Heineken." Chris answered, gratefully gulping down the cool liquid placed in front of him.

"Buy you another?" Asked a blond man, sideling up to Chris andwaving over the bartender.

"Oh, uh, sure," Chris replied, surprising himself. "I hadn't realized I was out. " Chris said with a half smile, indicating his empty bottle.

"You must have been thirsty." the blond commented, smiling and taking the two bottles from the bartender.

"Thanks teddy. Never seen you here before, you new to the neighbor hood?" the blond asked, handing him the chilled bottle.

" No, not really, just working late, thought I'd stop in for a night cap."  
"Ah, " the blond said with a knowing nod, "what'd you say your name was?"  
"Oh sorry, I'm Chris." Chris said, putting down his beer and turning towards his companion, hand out stretched.  
"Hello Chris, I'm Toby." Toby said, seeming slightly amused by the formality of the handshake but shaking Chris's hand none the less.  
"So, what do you do, Chris?" Toby asked with a half smile, rolling Chris's name on his tongue in a strangely intimate way.

"Oh, uh, I'm a lawyer, you? " Chris replied, feeling slightly unusual.  
"This and that, right now I'm working on vintage motorcycles."  
"No kidding?" Chris said, turning slightly in order to fully face Toby.  
"Yeah, why, that surprise you?" Toby asked, looking at Chris, eyebrow cocked.  
Chris looked Toby over, starting at his feet. Work boots, faded blue jeans, white t-shirt underneath a leather jacket and a slim muscular build, Accompanied by a broad, handsome face, loose blond curls, sparkling blue eyes and a crooked grin with deep dimples.  
"No," Chris eventually answered the broadly grinning Toby, realizing he'd been looking at him a little longer than necessary."You look like you like to have your fun."  
Toby nodded slightly, his smile broadening.

"Yeah, that I do. I've got a mint condition 1955 Harley Davidson Dyna Glide parked out side, you wanna check it out?" Toby asked, motioning with his head towards the alley behind the bar.  
"Oh, I don't know, I should probably be heading home." Chris replied, feeling slightly flushed and vaguely uneasy about the idea of going into a dark alley with this man.  
" I understand, some people are just more uptight then others." Toby said, straightening his jacket and beginning to head towards the alley.

" Hey, I'm fun, I'm very fun! " Chris said defensively, moving after Toby.

"Oh I'm sure you are." Toby said with a wink, holding the door open for him.  
"You alright? You look a little flushed." Toby stepped towards Chris, cupping his cheek lightly.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine, say, that's a nice bike, you do all the work yourself?" Chris asked, stepping away from Toby's touch, heart racing, and quickly changing the topic.  
"Yeah I did, reinforced frame, new chrome, custom wheels, custom paint..." Toby continued for a few moments, Chris nodding along with his statements.  
"You understand any of that? " Toby asked, smiling.  
"Some of it. " Chris replied, smiling back, then beginning to ramble when he noticed the flirtatious glint in Toby's eyes.

"I don't know much about motorcycles, just sort of like them, you know, I-"

"You wanna go for a ride with me? " Toby asked, his gaze dragging over Chris's rambling form.  
"What?" Chris asked, somewhat startled, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks as he stared into Toby's grinning face, salacious glint still in his eye.  
"Do - You - Want - To - Go - For - A - Ride - With - Me? " Toby said slowly, stroking the Harley he was now sitting on.  
"Uh, my cars here." Chris said dumbly, the tip of his tongue dashing out to moisten the corners of his mouth as he watched Toby on the motorcycle.  
"Don't worry, " Toby replied, looking Chris over. "we can pick it up in the morning."  
"The morning?" Chris asked, feeling shocked, surprised, and something he couldn't quite register.

"Yeah," Toby drawled, stepping away from his Harley and coming close to Chris. "unless, you don't want to go for a ride with me." Toby stated, all mock innocence in his clear blue eyes. Running his hand over Chris's back, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Chris felt himself be pulled forward, felt himself be kissed by this stranger, this person he'd just met, correction, this MAN he'd just met. Felt himself open under Toby's probing tongue, felt Toby grind into him, felt himself eagerly respond to the strong hand's roaming over his back and running through his hair.

"Well," Chris began, looking into Toby's smirking face through heavy lidded eyes. "a ridecould be fun."  
Chris sat himself behind Toby on the motorcycle, still not completely in his own head. Wrapping himself around Toby's trim muscular frame as the motorcycle started up they took off down the road, beautiful, sleek, strong machine underneath him and strong, hard, hot, Toby in front of him rolling into one.

TBC


End file.
